Angel
by SilverWolf-Ryuki
Summary: [songfic, oneshot] He was the angel that saved her from the one thing she was defenseless against... Herself. [KaguraSesshoumaru] [to Sarah McLachlan's 'Angel']


**Angel**

-By Ryuki

Disclaimer: This song, Angel, is (c) of Sarah McLachlan. I don't own any characters, but I do own this plot completely.

---

Sitting upon a branch of a tree was a certain Kaze Youkai. Her eyes were closed and the wind was toying with her black hair. Her magenta eyes opened and they bore a dark sadness and a deep hatred. She pulled out a fan and waved it in the air, causing the wind around her to go crazy. It whistled and blew, nearly causing her to fall off her branch. Then, slowly, the wind died down and there were nothing but the gentle breezes that came only once in a while.

**_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it OK_**

Sad magenta eyes looked out into space. She sighed and pulled out 2 shards of a jewel. It gave a soft pinkish glow as it sat in her hands. She pocketed them again. _I have the shards…I can go to Naraku now without being punished…yet, why am I waiting? What am I waiting for?_ Kagura asked herself as she closed her eyes.

I've been waiting…for a chance to kill Naraku…I know I cannot do it; I am not strong enough. Yet, I still wait. Why? Is it because…?

No…

That couldn't be…

**_There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day_**

Kagura sighed as the wind started to pick up again. There is always something that stops her from being free, from having her life back. _I worked hard for these shards…I risk my life…but I know at the end, Naraku will just take them away. Why do I even bother getting them? If he wants to kill me, go ahead. Any death would be better than my life. _

Another rough day…it has become part of her daily routine.

**_I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seep through my veins_**

_There's got to be something that I like about my life…isn't there something that I love…? Someone…? _Kagura's mind flew towards a certain longhaired Youkai with a grace that matches the wind itself.

Jumping off of the branch, Kagura took out her fan once again. She whispered some words and sharp blades of wind blasted out of her fan. It flew around, destroying everything in its sight.

Kagura wasn't satisfied. What's happening to her?

She remembered how she asked him for help. She begged and bargained. Yet, he refused. She closed her eyes and remained still, thinking.

**_Let me be empty  
Oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_**

Maybe if she remained still, she could be weightless…empty…free…like the wind itself. If she stood still and imagined herself flying with the wind, perhaps, she could become the wind.

What was I thinking? I cannot be empty…I am filled with emotions, whether I like it or not. I am filled with pain and grief…and loneliness. But perhaps…if I make believe, I'll find some happiness and freedom. I'll find some peace…at last. 

Slowly, the Youkai remained still and slowed her breathing. Slowly, the peace in her heart grew.

Then, without realizing it, she plunged into total darkness…

**_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_**

Eyelashes fluttered as Kagura attempted to wake again. Her body wanted to move, yet her mind stood still. She tried to stand up, but she failed as she realized she wasn't on the ground.

She felt the warmth of someone…

Smiling with comfort, she let herself drown in the peace and the comfort of being in the arms of this stranger, who felt familiar. Slowly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground and carried. Almost as if she was being carried by the wind, gracefully, the stranger rose up and started to…

Fly.

I am the wind…now I can be free…at last…

**_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie._**

**_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find, some comfort here_**

Silver hair flied with the wind as amber eyes watched the black-haired Youkai in his arms. He frowned as he saw her dreaming. A small smile sat on Kagura's full lips as she imagined herself with the wind.

Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he saw the state that Kagura has become. She was killing herself from within. The fragile Youkai lay in his arms as he slowly traveled with the wind, into a nearby and more peaceful location beside a stream. He gently set the Youkai down onto a thick patch of grass. Reaching out, he gently brushed strands of hair on her face.

Feeling the gentle gesture, Kagura opened her eyes. Her blurred vision stopped her from seeing properly. In front of her was…an angel? Blinking, Kagura closed and reopened her eyes again.

**_So tired of the straight light  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back_**

In front of her was Sesshoumaru. Strands of his silvery hair fell onto his shoulders. His amber eyes gazed at her with no readable emotions. Kagura smiled at the older Youkai and then, the wave of flashback drowned her out.

She remembered when Youkais used to try to attack her and kill her because of the shards she carried. She remembered how Naraku's other detachments tried to kill her and steal her shards the other day. She winced.

**_The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack_**

She was the one who got blamed for all of Naraku's plans. She was hated and despised because she was forced to do Naraku's dirty work. She remembered how she used to act almighty. The truth was she was hiding her true self. She didn't want them to see what she feared and what she lacked. So with that, she went out and lied, pretending that she was free to do as she wishes. But the truth was much different. Naraku controlled everything of her. Then, a painful fact hit her.

She didn't have a heart. Naraku kept it for her.

**_Don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe_**

So many times Kagura tried to kill Naraku so that she could have her life. So many times she tried to escape his grasps. In the end, she would fail, and be punished. Yet, there was no difference of keep on trying, because she knows she'll fail in the end.

That was how she met him.

Sesshoumaru.

**_In this sweet madness  
Oh this glorious sadness  
It brings me to my knees_**

In the middle of the confusion, Kagura stood. Blinded by her pain and self-pity. She was drowning in sadness and loneliness. She was alone – no one wanted to comfort her. No one wanted to see her and greet her. Everyone despised her for what she was.

Yet, she knew that if only she had her heart back, she would be out of Naraku's control.

It's impossible. Naraku would stop her again.

He was the one who brought me to my knees many times, and he will do it again.

But can Sesshoumaru help?

**_In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From thisdark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_**

Kagura opened her eyes once again to the near-perfect face of Sesshoumaru. His eyes had a tinge of concern in them.

"Kagura…" His voice reached Kagura's ears. She heard her name being spoken, and her eyes focused so that his face wasn't as blurry. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Kagura nodded slowly. She remembered the warmth of his arms. It was as if she was embracing the wind. Her blurred vision made him seem as if he was an angel.

He saved her once again, from the endlessness of her reverie. From the world of fantasy she stood in and refused to get out of.

The sweet memory lingered in her brain. It was almost as if she was with the wind.

But better, she was with him.

Sesshoumaru.

**_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find, some comfort here_**

Sesshoumaru studied the Youkai carefully. He noticed her eyes becoming more soft and unfocused by the moment. Frowning, he picked her up once again to return to his Castle in the West.

_She's dreaming that she is with the wind. What she's been through…it wore her down and now…she finally broke. _

Sesshoumaru's amber eyes softened as he looked down at the Youkai in his arms. He hope that she was not suffering too much. He hoped that he could help. She smiled, content.

**_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find..._ **

Slowly, she put her arms around Sesshoumaru, finally finding comfort and happiness. He could save her. He could be her knight, her savior. He was the angel that rescued her from herself.

**_Some comfort here_**

---

-FIN-


End file.
